


I Refuse to Believe You're Gone

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns that Meg is dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Refuse to Believe You're Gone

When Cas returns to the bunker, after reviving Kevin, he asks Dean if they’ve seen Meg.

“No, Cas, I’m sorry. She’s,” Dean paused, “Dead. Cas, she’s dead.”

Cas didn’t answer.

His jaw clenched, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. He pushed past Dean, and went through the maze of the bunker; to the place he now calls his room. He started crying when he reached his door, unable to hold the pain anymore, leaning his weight on the old, scratched pine wood. His body felt lifeless, and the pain in his chest was new to him, and unbearable.

He searched for the strength to open the door and go into his bedroom, surprisingly, he found it. He slammed the door behind him, and fell on his bed. The mattress was stiff, and most of the springs were broken, which made his falling face first feel like a bad decision. He didn’t care.

He cried for hours, until he couldn’t anymore, and after that, he prayed. He prayed that she wasn’t dead, that Dean was wrong, that she was out there somewhere thinking about him and even when he wasn’t there, calling him Clarence. He prayed that she was happy, and alive, and not being tortured by Crowley’s demons.

He fell asleep after that, dreaming about her.


End file.
